


Longing

by yaekkunsenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Castles, Caves, Childhood Memories, Clouds, Demon Tendou Satori, Horses, M/M, Out of Character, Prince Ushijima Wakatoshi, Regeneration, Repressed Memories, Serious Injuries, Wings, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaekkunsenpai/pseuds/yaekkunsenpai
Summary: Ushijima has always tried to help his best friend, Tendou Satori.Tendou, however, does not appreciate this nor does he think of the other as a 'best friend'.(Inspired byNatalie Chavez-Hero & Villain duet)
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 18





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> im currently rewriting this because i don't like how it is! idk when it'll be out but it will come.
> 
> enjoy! :)

Tendou laid on mossy rock inside a cave. Only a single beam of light illuminated the area. Tendou’s wings had been torn and beaten, he was stabbed as well. 

Tendou was attacked by hunters while eating his recent catch.  
He ran into the nearest mountain cave as soon as an opening came along. He had run pretty far in before his legs gave out.

He decided to rest long enough for his wings to heal.

Tendou laid his head on his arms, closing his eyes.

Being disturbed by heavy footsteps, Tendou was immediately put on edge.

"What are you doing, dear? Aren't you tired?" Ushijima walked into the light, holding some bandages.

"What are you doing here? I don't think that you were invited." Tendou spoke with a sharp tone, glaring at the other.

Ushijima strides closer to him, crouching by his side and pulling the bandages to cover his wing. 

"Here you go again, pretending like you love me." Tendou snapped at Ushijima and slapped his hand away. The bandages hung off of his wing, half-wrapped. 

Tendou slowly stood up. "When just beneath the surface, you're convinced that you're above me." Ushijima stood up after him, lightly gripping his shoulder. 

"Dig deep, into the past, I've never been one for doing things half-assed. If I'm here to save you, I'll be here forever." Ushijima stated with a growing, small smile. 

"Take my hand, I can be your knight in shining armor." Ushijima held out his hand, waiting for an answer. Tendou stared down at the hand with displeasure.

Tendou smirked, a mocking laugh forcing it's way out of his mouth. "You think you're a hero?" Tendou loudly spoke, roughly shrugging the hand off his shoulder. He backed up, his eyes on Ushijima at all times.

"And they'll tell you, you are." Tendou uttered, his tone becoming mocking.

"So stoic and _handsome!_ And you've come so far." 

Ushijima sighed, his expression becoming soft. "You think you're a villain, but I know you're not. Under all that angst and anger," 

"Is a beating, human heart"

"Is a dying, broken heart"

Ushijima looked slightly frustrated.

Tendou became angry. "Hey, what about the lonely little boys?" "I'm sorry..!"

"What about their monsters who prevailed?!" "I'm sorry..!"

"You never came to save my world!" Tendou lashed out, his eyebrows and nose scrunching and his mouth turning into a frown.

"What about me?" 

"What about us?"

Tendou had a confused, annoyed expression. His hand clutching his chest in frustration.

Ushijima looked increasingly sad, his lips formed a line. "I recognize that you are upset,"

"I know they did you wrong."

"Oh, you know nothing of me."

Ushijima ignored that. "But trust me, please believe me, this won’t stop the hurt for long." He tried to walk closer, only being stopped by Tendou threatening to run away. Tendou's gaze strayed from Ushijima's form.

"We don’t need to end like this," Ushijima tried to follow Tendou's gaze, "look me in the eyes." He requested, his tone filled with hope. " _Here comes the hero complex."_ Tendou whispered, his gaze meeting Ushijima's once again.

"You call yourself a villain but we know it’s a disguise..."

"I know I’m the villain, but you’re the one who _lies._ "

Tendou took one last menacing glance at Ushijima, before flexing his already healed wings. Ushijima panicked and tried to reach out, seeing Tendou get into a crouching stance. Tendou took off, breaking through the hole letting light in.

Ushijima was pelted with the rubble, the rocks caving in. Ushijima watched as the other's body became smaller and smaller with each passing second. He let out a deep sigh.

\---

"He just needs help and love. I'm sure once he sees that he's accepted and wanted, he'll want to be on our side. We just need to give him a chance." Ushijima spoke at the head of a table, his close friends and guards at his sides. Semi, his oldest friend at the table, looked at him with suspicion.

"Are you sure, Prince Ushijima?" The head of the royal guard asked. Ushijima nodded. "Please, remove all of his wanted posters from our kingdom and request our allies to remove the one's from theirs. It'll help him."

"Affirmative." "Then you are dismissed." The head stood and bowed, leaving out the door with a dozen soldiers behind him. 

Semi immediately asked questions.

"What's so special about him?" "Why do we have to protect a wanted person?" "Why do you care about him so much?" "Do you love him? Is he a secret lover?" "Is he someone from that mysterious past of yours?" Their other friends looked dizzy from all those questions, not quite used to it.

"Yes." Ushijima answered. Semi looked surprised, grinning, before he became dejected. "Which one is 'yes'?"

Ushijima simply stared at him and shrugged. Then quickly standing up.

"I have a meeting to attend to with a neighboring kingdom. I'm afraid one of their citizens have committed a serious crime in our borders, they want me to decide what to do with them." 

"I will go with you." Both his guards, Reon, and Goshiki, spoke in unison. Ushijima held his hand out and shook his head lightly. "I'll only be gone for a couple days, the trip isn't too long, I can manage."

His friends sat down sadly. 

Ushijima left the room and smiled to himself. They really were the greatest friends he could ask for.

Leading his horse out of it's stable, Ushijima grabbed a hood, knowing for sure the night would be cold.

Hopping on and riding off, Ushijima followed the landscape to the borders.

Several hours later, the sun already set, he decided to stop. He grabbed the tent and supplies needed from the bag on the horses back. He was on a tall mountain, one of the more obvious border points. 

He heard rustling from down below the cliff-side where he was stationed. A small, steep trail lead into a cave in the cliff.

He walked in, seeing the exact person he wanted to help. The person turned around, glowing red eyes stared into his own.

"So, you’re back at it again?" Tendou walked to where the moonlight was, standing five feet away from Ushijima. "Twisting and manipulating every word I’ve said?"

"C’mon you know that’s not true, I'm just trying to help you." Ushijima walked closer to Tendou, becoming frustrated and not wanting to repeat what happened last time. He gripped the other's forearm, holding him in place.

"Let me help you!" Ushijima desperately yelled, just wanting Tendou back.

Tendou pushed him back harshly, making Ushijima slam into the cave wall and fall to the ground. His once pristine, white suit become stained with dirt and grass.

_"You are not my hero!"_ Tendou's face twisted in anguish. "You don't know how it felt." Tendou's eyes glowed, looking down at the other. His wings were flat on his back.

"What else could you do with the cards that I've been dealt?" The red-haired demon asked with despair.

Ushijima looked up into Tendou's eyes, looking at him with high hopes. " _You are not the villain, you once held my hand._ " 

"Stand up. Get out." Tendou looked down at him with hatred. Breaking Ushijima's heart. "Sometimes things don't go as planned."

Ushijima looked down, silent tears rolling down his face. His chest squeezed in sorrow. He slowly pushed himself off the ground and held onto the wall as support.

Ushijima walked out of the cave, feeling a burning stare at the back of his head.

Once he returned to the cliff, he heard the ' _woosh_ ' of wind as Tendou jumped out and flew into the clouds. Ushijima collapsed at the edge and let out a few broken sobs.

He thought about the past.

\---

Tendou's hands touched the clouds as he flew, feeling feathery and soft. His wings flapped around him as he picked up speed to go as far as he can away.

A memory played in his mind like a broken record _.  
A little boy with red hair, tiny wings, and horns the size of his pinkie, held hands with a young prince deep inside the woods._

Tendou scoffed and shook his head hard enough for the memory to disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I take no credit for the song at all, I was just inspired, here's the link [Hero n Villain duet- Natalie Chavez](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5SDkbqZs9hg)  
> Please check them out! (sorry, i changed the lyrics a little)
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
